Mouth Shut
by Dramione Forever
Summary: AU ONESHOT SONGFIC  Hermione finally realises that she has to admit to her lover that she is lying to him and tell him the truth.  She also realises that she has to admit the truth to herself.  Read and Review Please.


**MOUTH SHUT**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING . I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG MOUTH SHUT THIS BELONGS TO THE VERONICAS.**

Hermione could not believe that she had done this, she said that it would never ever happen and it had, she had lost track of things as she had gotten to know him better, a lot better actually but she had lied to him and every time she was with him she forgot who she was and what she was send here to do in the first place, the reason that she had come to know him better, she forgot because she had and she was afraid to admit it even to herself , she had fallen in love with him. She sighed then she suddenly heard a key in the door, he was home and she knew that because a few minutes later he entered the kitchen "hey" he said as he appeared in the kitchen and came up to her and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled at him.

That night, they fell into the usual pattern that they did everyday. They talked about their day. They had dinner together as they did every night and he helped her prepare the meal as he usually did, he then opened a bottle of wine and they shared that during the meal between them and then they sat down on the sofa and watched a bit of television or they watched a film. After a couple of hours of watching television, they talked a little more about things. Then they went to bed ad this night for Hermione did not follow her usual pattern as she was normally asleep by now but she was too consumed with guilt, she looked over at him, he was fast asleep and then quietly and softly she began to sing

_I kept my mouth shut from the start_

_I guess I left you in the dark _

_You thought you knew me but you don't _

_You say you'll love me but you wont_

_When you find out who I am _

**She knew that he loved her and he had said it to her many times but she knew that after she came clean with him, he would not love her after she told him, he would hate her. She also knew that he thought that he knew her and he thought that he was the only one that knew her but he was wrong.**

_I kept my mouth shut for too long _

_All this time you got me wrong _

_Now we're in this way too far_

_I'm about to break your heart_

_Tear everything we had apart _

**She knew she had let things go too far both normally as she had grown used to him around and also she had got in too deep emotionally.**

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you _

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become _

**She hated herself for changing and she also hating herself for falling for him but another part of her hated herself for falling for him.**

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _

_I've had my share of closing doors_

_Now I know I'm not afraid_

_I know exactly what you'll say _

_But I'm sorry it's too late _

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms_

_The reasons are gone _

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(I kept inside of me for all this time) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_(Thought that I could make it work if I just tried) _

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah _

_(But I'm sorry to admit that I have lived a lie) _

_'Cause I'm feeling lost _

_When I'm in your arms _

_The reasons are gone_

_For why I was holding on to you_

_I tried so hard _

_To be the one_

_I don't like who I've become _

_I kept my mouth shut for too long_

_Now I know that it was wrong_

_I wish I told you from the start_

_That this was never meant to last _

_We should've never gone this far _

_Won't keep my mouth shut anymore _

Hermione stopped singing and sighed, she reached over and flicked the single strand of his hair back behind his ear. She loved him and she knew that she did but she needed to tell him and be honest with him and herself. Tomorrow she decided, she would tell him tomorrow . She sighed once again and turned on her side and tried to get some sleep, she would need it. The next morning she woke up easy but she had not gotten much sleep the night before as she was worried, worried how he would react when she told him. She got up from the bed and got dressed and made her way to the kitchen, she found him sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet, he looked up from the paper when she entered the room and watched her as she went to the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee. He continued to watch her as she crossed the room and sat down beside him at the kitchen table, she sipped her coffee and her gaze fixed firmly on something behind him.

She broke her concentration and looked at him and sighed, "Morning" he said to her once he had her attention, she nodded at him. He studied her face for a minute before speaking "You Ok" he asked her, she nodded to him and then spoke "There is something I need to tell you " she said softly, "Ok" he replied. She took a deep breath and then spoke "I am not who you think I am" she paused for a minute to look at him to see if he had heard her right, he nodded at her to continue, she took another deep breath then continued " I am a spy for the Order of the Phoenix", he was silent as she continued once again "I was send to obtain information from you regarding Voldermort and his plans" she finished quietly.

She waited a minute to see his reaction, she tensed expecting him to explode with anger and hit her or shout at her, curse her or something. She looked across at him, he was silent for a minute then spoke "why" he asked her quietly searching her face as he spoke. This was a different reaction from what she expected, she looked at him and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. He stood up, and started walking towards the back door, "Wait" she said shakily, the tears that formed in her eyes started to spill over onto her face, he continued to walk. She took a deep breath and then spoke again "wait" she repeated again shakily. He Continued walking . She took another deep breath this time she made sure her voice was under control before she spoke "I Love You Draco" she said her voice steady. He stopped as he reached the door. He turned around and looked at her for a few minutes. He then turned back round facing the door, opened it and walked out the door. The door slammed shut behind him. She stood still for a minute and then collapsed back into her chair and let the tears overwhelm her. She had done what she set out to do that morning, she had told him the truth, she had also told him that she love him and she had lost him.

**Author Note Well I hope you like it . Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


End file.
